The one you love
by Tempest Rose
Summary: Rated PG for attempted suicide.


Jedi Mistress Serenity: I don't own Inu Yasha, but I wish I did. I also don't own any of the other characters (not even Shippo! WAAAAHHH!) This story belongs to me. It is an attempted suicide fic, and I am going to hurt my friend for rubbing off on me! This is my official disclaimer. Li: Your disclaimer sucks! I'm so glad that you don't own Inu Yasha and Co. because I would feel so sorry for them! Jedi Mistress Serenity: That's it Li! No more chocolate for you! Li: NNNNOOOO!!!! I'm sorry, I'll be good, just don't take away my chocolate! Jedi Mistress Serenity: Well, all right. ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
  
  
The rain was pouring down harder than it ever had, or at least harder than he could remember. Still, he stood at the edge of the well, debating with himself about going to her. When Kagome left last time, she was physically hurt as well as being mortally wounded emotionally. Inu Yasha didn't know what his brother said to her, but it wasn't good. Knowing him, all she heard was lies so convincing that she was compelled to believe him.  
  
"Damn you, brother. I'll make you pay dearly for hurting Kagome like that. You only did it because I love her. Just be thankful that you weren't the one who killed Kikyo too. If you were, then I would have no choice but to kill you."  
  
Kagome sat quietly in her room, holding the knife in her hands. It surprised her that no one had noticed the missing kitchen knife yet. The cold metal blade felt cool in her hands, and she looked at the open notebook lying next to her on her bed. Kagome looked over the page that it was opened to. She had written a suicide letter there, mainly addressed to Inu Yasha rather than to her family. Setting the knife down on her bed, Kagome picked up the notebook and took out the page with her letter on it. Placing the notebook on her desk and the letter on top of that, she walked calmly over to her bed.  
  
Kagome picked up the knife as she lay down on her bed. Did she really have the nerve to go through with this? Kagome saw no other options. She and Inu Yasha had gathered all of the Shikon shards and put them together, after that Kagome had proceeded to purify the jewel. She loved Inu Yasha, but apparently he did not feel the same. Or so Kagome had been told. She barely even flinched as the blade penetrated the skin of her left wrist. Kagome wasted no time in doing her right wrist next. She dropped the knife to the floor and feel asleep, never to wake again.  
  
Something was wrong, Inu Yasha knew for sure. Sango had finally gotten him to come inside before he got sick. Everything had been fine, and then all of the sudden he felt as though some one had ripped out his heart. Something was wrong with Kagome. Despite the pain in his chest, Inu Yasha ran to the well and went through. He wouldn't bother with the front door; Kagome's window was not only faster but also easier than trying to explain why he was there to her family. When Inu Yasha got through the well, the smell of Kagome's blood bombarded his senses. Already in a hurry, he tore in through her window. The first thing he saw was Kagome on her bed.  
  
"Oh Gods Kagome, what have you done to yourself?! I can't lose you Kagome, I love you so much and if I lost you it would be thousands of times worse than when Kikyo betrayed and killed me. I know you probably don't feel the same way I do, but I still refuse to let you die."  
  
"I-Inu Y-Yasha, I love you too. Find my mom and tell her to call an ambulance. If you go out my door, her room is at the other end of the hall. Please hurry, I don't want to die anymore. When your brother told me that you hated me, he was so convincing that I actually believed him. He told me that you hated everything about me, and that was when I lost all my will to live. Hurry and get my mother, Inu Yasha. Please hurry."  
  
Inu Yasha did as he had been told, and Kagome's mother came rushing in with the cordless phone in her hand. Laying there, waiting for the ambulance, Kagome wondered if Shippo would understand what she had done and why. She was sure that the young cub would be as clueless as Sota would be. Sango and Miroku would baby her and try not to talk about it. That was the one part of recovery that she wasn't looking forward to.  
  
Sango was now officially worried. She woke Miroku and Shippo up, and the trio came through the well long before the ambulance arrived. Making their way up to Kagome's room, Sango covered up Shippo's eyes when she saw all the blood around Kagome. She knew that Kagome was upset, but Sango had no idea that she would try to kill herself. Making her way out of Kagome's room, Sango noticed Sota standing at his door. He had been sound asleep until he heard his mother screaming his sister's name. Sango took both Shippo and Sota downstairs to the kitchen to try and talk to them both.  
  
"I'm sure that neither of you understand what is going on upstairs, but I'll do my best to explain it to you both. Sesshomaru ran into Kagome and began to fight her yesterday. During the battle, he told her many lies that she believed only because of how convincing those lies were. Because of what Inu Yasha's brother told Kagome, she lost her will to live and decided to slit her wrists. Inu Yasha was the first person to find her, and he was the one who told your mother, Sota. I had a feeling that something was wrong, and that is how you, Miroku, and I got here, Shippo."  
  
"Will my sister be alright? She isn't going to die is she?"  
  
"I doubt that, Sota. Kagome has a reason to live again, I don't think she will ever pull a stunt like this again."  
  
"I hope not, Kagome is a good friend. And besides, Inu Yasha would die if he lost her. At least they have finally told each other how they feel. Sango, I'm going back to try and find Sesshomaru to make him pay for this. He will learn not to mess with Kagome or any of us ever again, that is, if he lives through this encounter. Wish me luck."  
  
"Miroku, don't. There is no way that you could stand up to him long enough to do any actual damage. You know that he is far too strong for you to deal with. Wait for Inu Yasha and work with him. If you two function as a team, you stand a better chance of defeating Sesshomaru once and for all."  
  
"Yes Miroku, lets do as Sango says. With luck, we may even get Kouga to help us as well. As much as I hate him, we need all the help we can get. Let's go, Miroku." And with that last parting shot, Inu Yasha and Miroku returned to the feudal ages by way of the well. Inu Yasha wasn't looking forward to asking Kouga for his help, he knew the wolf demon would laugh and say that Inu Yasha had finally realized he was the stronger one. 


End file.
